


the first snow

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, lovers to strangers, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Когда они рядом, мыслям вообще не место, знаете ли.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun





	the first snow

_> Хун-а, я завтра прилетаю в Нью-Йорк. Встретишь? _

❄ ❄ ❄

ЦзыТао, сколько Сехун его помнит, всегда был мудилой. Искренней, жизнерадостной, но слишком эгоистичной мудилой, умеющей только брать - но не давать даже самую малость взамен. Как Се угораздило с ним связаться - парень до сих пор не может понять.  
Во всем, наверное, виноват тот огромный красный шарф.   
После дополнительных занятий было слишком лень отмахиваться от местной надоеды, и Сехун просто позволил неугомонному китайцу идти рядом - тот восторженно болтал о чем-то без умолку, раздражая своим акцентом. Хотя, Хуна все тогда раздражало в нем. И растрепанные, выкрашенные в пшеничный блонд волосы, уже чуть влажные от падающего снега, и раскрасневшиеся щеки, и шмыгающий нос - и даже блестящие детским восторгом кошачьи глаза. Цзытао раздражал Сехуна даже нетерпеливой походкой и огромным красным шарфом, в котором тот был похож на нахохлившегося воробья.  
Сехуна бесило в китайце все - и шарф, даже если это слишком глупо, больше всего.  
\- Ты любишь зиму, Сехун-а? - Тао внезапно возник перед корейцем, заставив того невольно отшатнуться - да поджать обветренные губы.   
\- Нет.  
\- Нееет? Как «нет»? Почему?  
 _Отвали, прошу,_ \- Се тряхнул головой, стряхивая с отросшей темной челки снежные хлопья: декабрь заявил о своем приходе резким похолоданием и первым снегом. Это проблематично, знаете ли.  
\- Нет, ты скажи, почему?   
_Ты ведь не отвяжешься?_  
\- Холодно, скользко, снег этот - что тут любить? - глаза у китайца удивленно распахнулись, выдавая искреннее недоумение.   
\- Но...  
\- Слушай, серьезно, мы не друзья и даже не приятели. Просто дойдем до остановки в тишине, ок?  
Тао нахмурился, невольно кусая губы - _обветрятся точно._ Впрочем, Сехуну нет до этого никакого дела - он снова стряхивает с волос снег и идет дальше, искренне надеясь, что надоеда перестанет быть такой занозой именно в его заднице, но...  
\- Но я хочу с тобой подружиться, Хун-а.  
 _Но это же Цзытао, Се, о чем ты?_  
\- А я - нет.  
Снег шел с обеда: может, поэтому сейчас под тонкими подошвами конверсов все скрипело неприятной хрусткой массой - Сехун уже раз сто пожалел, что не послушал маму, советовавшую обуть зимние ботинки. Парень невольно скосил взгляд в сторону притихшего Цзытао - тот шагал чуть позади, хмуря брови. В сапогах, зараза такая.   
Сехун до сих пор помнит, как белые, сияющие в теплом свете фонарей хлопья снега путались в светлых волосах китайца - он их даже не пытался стряхнуть, расстроено смотря себе под ноги. От этого стало почти стыдно - или не почти вовсе, потому что _«ладно, если ты хочешь»_ таки срывается с обветренных губ. Сехун пожалеет, это точно, но.  
Если бы Сехуна спросили, почему шарф бесил его больше всего - он бы не ответил.   
Потому что это унизительно.  
Потому что этот шарф казался слишком теплым, потому что его хотелось себе.  
Сехун тогда не понимал, что без Тао в этом куске шерсти не было никакого смысла.

❄ ❄ ❄

_> Ты ебанулся или да? Откуда у тебя мой номер?_

❄ ❄ ❄

Выпускной класс выматывает всех настолько, что Сехун только молча кивает на хмурое «я купил сигареты, хочешь?». Се хочет не курить вовсе - он умереть хочет, исчезнуть из этой реальности и не существовать вообще никогда, но Тао, кажется, хочет того же, поэтому ныть как минимум глупо.   
Глупее только закашляться горьким дымом, пряча стыдливо глаза - потому что китаец затягивается, медленно выдыхая белым в морозный январский воздух, и выглядит настолько потрясающе, что Сехун заходится сиплым кашлем еще раз.   
Они уже год, как общаются, и Цзытао все еще его бесит. Своей тупой уверенностью, отсутствием ответственности и еще кучей всего - у Сехуна список в голове огромный просто. Но что его вымораживает - так это усмешка, скривившая горькие теперь - Се уверен - губы. И Хун в ответ хмыкает резко - делает еще одну затяжку, понимая, что дурак. На глаза слезы наворачиваются - и они от обиды тоже, потому что мудак китайский начинает ржать своим стремным визгливым смехом, а Сехуну хочется удавиться. Ведь рядом с Тао мурашки по всему телу толпами, и вообще.  
\- Прекрати.  
Тао неожиданно слушается - хмурит брови и закусывает губу, как делает, когда решает что-то.  
\- Се, - китаец вдруг смотрит серьезно - Сехуну не по себе, но он только заново затягивается горькой дрянью, неловко отводя взгляд. Они на крыше школы - сюда им нельзя вообще-то, но когда это останавливало взбалмошного китайца? Сехун не уверен, что того остановить можно в принципе. В чем бы то ни было.  
\- Мм.  
\- Замерзнешь.  
И это внезапно - более чем, Хун снова давится, кашляя, потому что Тао стягивает с шеи бесячий шарф, а потом закутывает им Се. Кошачьи глаза улыбаются - в них на самом дне зрачков бесенята скалятся острыми клыками.   
Се знает, эти клыки, когда Тао наиграется, его душу раздерут безжалостно, но.  
\- А сам-то?   
Китаец лишь плечом дергает, не собираясь, кажется, назад отходить.  
\- Хун-а.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты все еще не любишь зиму?   
И Сехун чувствует подвох, но понять не может, потому что внутри все глупо переворачивается от одной только мысли, что Тао помнит тот разговор - первый - год назад.  
\- А должен был полюбить? - как только последний звук срывается клубочком белого пара, подтекст их диалога вдруг становится настолько очевидным, что Сехуну опять закашляться хочется - и сбежать подальше от пронизывающего насквозь взгляда.  
\- Нууу, - Тао тянет звуки по-кошачьи, изгибает губы в усмешке, и рисует на лице столько уверенности, что кулак Сехуна буквально чешется в желании эту уверенность кровью смазать. - Почему бы и нет?  
Они уже год, как общаются - только нихрена не друзья они и не приятели даже. Потому что друга не хочется к стене швырнуть так, чтобы до синяков на острых лопатках, друга не хочется к стене швырнуть так, чтобы потом его своим телом к ней придавить, стирая с лица эту наглую самоуверенность не кулаками вовсе, но пальцами - самыми кончиками - и губами, быть может.  
\- Я вот очень, - Тао еще ближе подходит, за края своего шарфа, вокруг сехуновой шеи обмотанного, тянет - и смотрит-смотрит- _смотрит._ \- Люблю зиму.  
А Се вдруг вскрикивает, потому что забытая между пальцами сигарета дотлевает до кожи - Тао же снова ржет, и его снова хочется ударить, но.  
Се отворачивается, сгребая в ладонь мокрый снег в попытке остудить больное - и решается.  
\- Ну так попробуй заставить меня ее полюбить.  
Три секунды - Тао надо три секунды, чтобы прекратить давиться смехом и выпрямиться, вглядываясь в как всегда безупречную осанку Сехуна - чертова О Сехуна, который, вообще-то, своей вечно постной рожей тоже бесит до невозможности.   
Все или ничего - китаец давно для себя решил, поэтому сейчас выбор не из разряда «делать или нет» - еще несколько вздохов тратятся на другое вовсе. На то, чтобы взбесившееся сердце успокоить хотя бы немного, прежде чем в два шага преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние и дернуть корейца на себя, разворачивая.  
У Сехуна глаза огромные просто, наполненные под завязку удивлением, испугом и - на самом дне - четким осознанием происходящего. Поэтому, когда Цзытао легко касается его губ своими, в голове Се одна мысль только - и правда горькие. Но и она теряется, стоит Тао стать настойчивее.  
 _Рядом с Тао мыслям вообще не место, знаете ли._  
Потому что китаец похож на снегопад - валит тяжелыми влажными хлопьями, такой безбожно красивый и такой же безбожно холодный и колючий. У Сехуна из-за него этот год на памяти выгравирован глупыми сомнениями и первой влюбленностью.   
Но все это не важно сейчас - именно сейчас - становится, когда Хун зарывается мокрыми пальцами в чужие волосы и отвечает на горячие горькие поцелуи, закрывая наконец глаза.  
Тао бесит Сехуна в принципе, бесит до дрожи - но и все его существо волнует не меньше. На той крыше Се впервые осознает, что это взаимно.

❄ ❄ ❄

_> Хун-и не бузи ~ Рождество скоро. Неужели не хочешь увидеться? Просто так._

❄ ❄ ❄

У Цзытао всегда и все было просто - Сехун этого понять не мог, а может, и не пытался даже. Он по природе своей любил копаться в себе, потрошить чувства на составляющие, давать определения - и яркий комок беззаботного наслаждения жизнью под именем «Тао» в его картину мира не вписывался, если честно.  
И то, что они были вместе уже третий год, казалось какой-насмешкой судьбы - не меньше, думалось Сехуну. Цзытао же называл это просто «судьбой», счастливо щуря свои кошачьи глаза и крепче сжимая сехунову холодную ладонь в своих. У китайца они всегда были теплыми-теплыми - Се под ними плавился и терял себя - совсем капельку, конечно же, но.  
Тао было сложно понимать, только Сехун никогда счастливее не был - это сомнениям не подлежало. Поэтому за каждой ссорой шло примирение, и Сехун просто для себя решил, что не важно, сколько их еще будет - главное, чтобы последних на одно больше.   
Сегодня он собирался снова сровнять счет, покупая лакричные леденцы в кондитерской - _угадайте, кому._  
 _Это глупо,_ \- думал Сехун подходя к знакомой многоэтажке.  
 _Нам уже по двадцать два года, а все равно ведем себя, как последние придурки,_ \- думал Сехун, уже седьмой раз вдавливая звонок.  
 _Какая, к черту, разница,_ \- думал Сехун, когда дверь все-таки открылась, а на пороге стоял растрепанный со сна Цзытао в одних только боксерах и нелепо хлопал пушистыми ресницами.   
Извинения застревают на основание языка - да и кому они вообще нужны? Не китайцу точно - тому Сехун нужен, нужно с него пальто срочно стянуть, обвить руками - ногами вокруг талии тоже - и целовать-целовать- _целовать._  
В квартире темно - только лужи расплавленного золота фонарного света на паркете, да золотистые светляки гирлянд на большой елке в комнате - они ее, кстати, вместе покупали.   
Сехун сейчас об этом лишь краем сознания думает - и то лишь для того, чтобы решить, что этот извращенец найдет секс около рождественской елки безумно романтичным. По лицу корейца скользит довольная усмешка - потому что все это _настолько по-гейски, ну._  
Зато в турнирной таблице у примирений снова на одно очко больше.

❄ ❄ ❄

_> С чего ты вообще взял, что я захочу тебя увидеть? _

❄ ❄ ❄

Когда Сехун сказал, что последний курс ему предложили доучиться в японском филиале - Тао ушел из дома на два дня, игнорируя все звонки и сообщения. Сехун понимал все, поэтому просто ждал.  
А когда Цзытао вечером завалился в квартиру в стельку пьяный, позволил ему рыдать, сидя у себя на коленях. Ему хотелось сказать, что это всего лишь на год, что _господи, двадцать первый век, у нас есть интернет, что не веди ты себя как капризный ребенок, хватит_ \- но Се молчал, зарываясь глубже в растрепанные пшеничные волосы холодными пальцами.  
Цзытао был эгоистичным мудилой, который без зазрения совести просил его остаться в Сеуле.  
Но, наверное, все дело в том, что эгоизм - штука заразная.  
Когда самолет поднялся над землей, Се понял, что дело не только в ссорах и примирениях. Они не ссорились и в его личном рейтинге перевес был у нужной стороны, но.

В аэропорт Тао так и не приехал.

❄ ❄ ❄

_> Не будь букой, хочешь же. Я вышлю время и рейс. _   
_Я буду ждать в аэропорту не больше часа._

❄ ❄ ❄

Зима в Японии ощущалась очень странно - может, просто потому, что для Сехуна это была первая за пять лет зима без Тао. Он не был уверен, но что-то точно было не так. Будто кружка в руках уже лопнула, кипяток сочится, обжигая ладони, а ты все не видишь трещину - не можешь ее найти даже.  
Теперь или сварить собственные руки, либо выпустить ее, позволяя разбиться - хотя и там тебя ошпарит брызгами.   
Сехун звонил китайцу каждый вечер, рассказывая какой-то никому не нужный бред и улыбаясь - он честно пытался. Тао пытался тоже, но.  
Когда он перестал отвечать на звонки, Сехун подумал, что он тут единственный, кто цепляется за разбитую посудину, сжигая ладони.

❄ ❄ ❄

_> Не отсиди там за час задницу, я не приеду._

❄ ❄ ❄

\- Ты что здесь делаешь?.. - Тао появился на пороге его съемной квартиры накануне Рождества - все такой же до дрожи красивый со своими растрепанными волосам и кошачьими глазами, от одного взгляда которых у Се внутри все перевернулось. Как же он, блять, соскучился.  
\- На Рождество прилетел, - обезоруживающая улыбка.  
\- Придурок.  
 _Китайский идиот, мудила_ \- Се готов был как девчонка разрыдаться, когда, раздевшись, Тао притянул его к себе, зарываясь холодным носом в светлые теперь тоже волосы.   
\- Ты не говорил, что покрасился, - по-детски капризным тоном - Се улыбнулся только, прижимаясь еще ближе и втягивая носом любимый аромат.  
\- Ты не говорил, что прилетишь.  
Один один.  
В пользу недомолвок.

❄ ❄ ❄

_> Приедешь~ _

❄ ❄ ❄

Они лежали тогда на развороченной постели - смятые простыни и запах секса, на часах начало четвертого - того, которое A.M.  
Сехуну было безумно _правильно_ лежать вот так - перебирая пальцами жесткие пряди уткнувшегося в его голый живот Тао.   
Только от этого понимать, что сегодня все закончится, как только он скажет - нестерпимо больно.  
\- Хунни, - горящее дыхание скользнуло по коже, защекотав чувствительный пупок - Тао по-кошачьи облизнулся, наблюдая, как красиво напрягаются мышцы аккуратного пресса. - Там снег пошел.  
\- О.  
\- Пошли к окну? - Тао приподнялся на локтях - в памяти Сехуна, наверное, этот момент на всегда сохранился с кучей резервных копий - то, как блестящие глаза смотрели на него в полумраке погруженной в рождественскую ночь спальни.  
Он мог бы сказать, что _не маленький уже, сходи сам_ \- но вместо этого потянул податливого китайца на себя, сцеловывая горячее дыхание, а потом потянул с кровати, закутывая их обоих в одну простынь.  
За окном и правда кружились снежинки - словно в стеклянном шаре, словно не зная ничего о гравитации, вверх-вниз-по-кругу. От этого сердце замирает - Сехун думает, что да, он таки проиграл. Тао заставил его полюбить зиму - не только ее - _не ее вовсе_ , но.  
\- Мне предложили стажироваться в Америке.  
\- Знаю.  
Этого Се не ждал никак - замер, забывая как дышать и вдруг понимая все совершенно однозначно.   
\- Так ты, - почему-то в горле застревает комок. И в глазах предательски щипет тоже. - Попрощаться прилетел?  
\- Мм.  
\- Но я же еще не сказал, что..  
\- Ты согласишься, - Тао изворачивается в кольце рук корейца, серьезно заглядывая в глаза. - Мы оба слишком эгоисты, чтобы ты выбрал меня и остался, или чтобы я выбрал тебя и бросил все, чтобы полететь с тобой. И ты это тоже знаешь.  
 _Знаю,_ \- молча кивает Сехун, но предательская слеза все же соскальзывает с внешнего уголка глаза. - _Но от этого, черт возьми, разве легче?_  
\- Ну, это я обычно распускаю сопли. Чего ты, Хунни? Останемся друзьями? Я не хотел бы терять тебя совсем.  
Сехун обнимает крепче, утыкаясь носом в чужую шею.  
\- Я тоже не хочу терять тебя совсем, - _совсем не хочу._  
\- Сегодня красиво, - Тао переводит тему, вновь отворачиваясь к окну - и если бы Се не успел заметить влажный блеск в глазах, поверил бы.   
\- Очень, - но он увидел - только вот не меняет это ничего. - Знаешь, думаю, теперь я все- таки люблю зиму.  
\- Знаю. Я тоже, - _знаю, что не зиму вовсе._

❄ ❄ ❄

Аэропорты Сехун не любил по вполне понятным причинам - но сегодня он не любил их особенно, чувствуя себя здесь на редкость глупо.   
Конечно же, он приехал.  
А вот рейс Цзытао задерживался.  
 _Кто еще отсидит себе задницу._  
Се честно не представлял, как себя вести и о чем с ним разговаривать. Друзья? Пф. Нихрена они не друзья и никогда ими не были. И если в Тао эти четыре года тишины что-то поменяли - то в нем самом нет. _Ничегошеньки,_ блять, и потом он будет жалеть, что притащился встречать этого китайского придурка в три часа ночи в Рождество, но.  
Это потом все.  
Сейчас Цзытао на расстоянии вытянутой руки стоит, улыбается самодовольно улыбкой _я-же-говорил-что-приедешь_ и раскрывает руки для приветственных объятий .  
 _Нет, ты это серьезно?_  
\- Ну же, не обнимешь друга? - Сехун не может понять, правда он так теперь считает или издевается над ним, но улыбается - пытается как можно естественнее - и обнимает.  
 _Все так же пахнешь_ почти срывается с губ, но Цзытао отстраняется быстрее, чем Се успевает сглупить.   
\- Ты на машине или на такси?  
\- На машине.  
\- Ооо, Хунни заработал на машину? - снова странная интонация - или просто Сехуну странно то, что Цзытао способен вести себя настолько непринужденно. - Один живешь?   
\- Тебя к себе пускать не собираюсь, - Тао в ответ канючит, повисая на его руке, и это похоже на какой- то далекий момент из прошлого, где они были слишком счастливыми.   
Се не знает, почему привозит его на окраину города ровно настолько же, насколько не знает, почему они сейчас сидят с одними наушниками на двоих и даже не смотрят друг на друга.  
Для него это тяжело, знаете ли - только вот, для Цзытао - _как?_  
Первая снежинка кружится прямо перед его носом за стеклом автомобиля - кореец вздрагивает, слишком резко выныривая из невеселых размышлений.  
\- Снег пошел.  
\- Снеег?! - Тао как истеричка взвизгивает, и наваливается, так по-детски прилипая к стеклу носом и чувак, с твоей стороны тоже есть окно не срывается с языка только потому, что любимый запах снова дурманит голову слишком. - Пойдем на улицу!  
Тао как обычно не спрашивает - Тао вылазит из машины с грацией восторженного тюленя, чтобы уже через пару мгновений открыть дверь Сехуна.  
\- Я видел у тебя сигареты. Захвати?  
 _Все-то ты видел,_ \- скорее по инерции ворчит мыслями Сехун, но пачку новую достает, прежде чем выйти. От холодного ветра, забирающегося под расстегнутую дубленку хочется поежиться.  
И почему то дико не хватает того самого огромного красного шарфа незнакомца-надоеды-одноклассника Цзытао.  
Тао прикуривает привычным жестом - Сехун хочет, но не спрашивает, _ведь это не его дело, разве нет?_  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал, - китаец не оборачивается, выпуская из легких клубами сигаретный дым в морозный воздух, полный танцующих снежинок - они словно пушистые белые мухи сегодня. И Се не знает, нравится ему это или очень. - Последний раз мы видели падающий снег в Японии. Получается, здесь, в Америке, для нас это первый снег?  
Се не очень понимает логику парня - Се не очень-то и пытается, потому что совершенно не ожидал, что он так легко поднимет то, от чего по сердцу трещины идут.   
\- Такие... воспоминания.  
\- Что? - Сехун уверен, расслышал неправильно, но.  
\- _Воспоминания,_ \- Тао вдруг оборачивается, улыбаясь одним уголком - Се уверен - горьких губ. И это слишком серьезно и грустно одновременно - и это просто для Сехуна _слишком._ \- Хун-а, тебе все еще нравится зима?  
Одна секунда на то, чтобы сделать выбор - или осознать, что перед ним он никогда и не стоял.  
\- Да, - Се тоже чуть улыбается, видя, как у Тао задрожали глаза. - Но знаешь. Моя зима угнетающая и слишком темная. И больше я люблю то, что скоро это закончится. Ну, завтра.  
\- Ты у нас стал нетерпеливым, Хунни? - в вопросе сквозит намек на разочарование, или Се кажется только. - Уже хочешь от меня избавиться. Просто наслаждайся, ну!  
И, не обращая на постную физиономию Се, Тао запел что-то на своем гребаном китайском. От любимого голоса по позвоночнику мурашки толпами, да покалывание на самых кончиках пальцев - или, может, это все от мороза вовсе.  
\- Ты фальшивишь, - прекратить это Сехуну просто необходимо было.  
\- Не~а, я - нет, - Тао такой потрясающий и, черт возьми, Сехун теперь готов отказаться уже от всего сам, только бы снова..  
 _Стоп._ Это все прекращать надо.  
\- Я токкбокки хочу.  
\- Я -нет, - Тао не оборачивается даже. Сехун почему-то уверен, что он сейчас кусает губу - как когда решает что-то. - Я тебя хочу, Хун-а.  
Все или ничего - кореец для себя это вдруг решил совсем внезапно, поэтому сейчас выбор оказался не из разряда «делать или нет»- еще несколько вдохов тратятся на другое вовсе. На то, чтобы взбесившееся сердце успокоить хотя бы немного, прежде чем в два шага преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние и дернуть китайца на себя на себя, разворачивая.

_Такое точно с ними уже случалось когда-то._

\- Так вот он я.   
У Тао глаза огромные просто, наполненные под завязку удивлением, испугом и - на самом дне - четким осознанием происходящего. Поэтому, когда Сехун легко касается его губ своими, в голове Тао одна мысль только — что губы горькие. Но и она теряется, стоит Сехуну стать настойчивее.

_Когда они рядом, мыслям вообще не место, знаете ли._

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана на фест "Christmas party" в паблике vk.com/power_of_wolf.
> 
> 141208


End file.
